


Cain Mensch hält es mit Lucifer aus

by confused_wolf_puppy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Hurt Lucifer, Insecure Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_wolf_puppy/pseuds/confused_wolf_puppy
Summary: Angelehnt an Folge S03 E13.Lucifer und Pierce sind als Pärchen undercover. Eine alternative Situation, in der der Drohbrief-Schreiber Lucifer und Pierce nicht in der Garage stört. Lucifer zeigt, dass seine Gefühle für Pierce nicht nur gespielt sind.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Kudos: 13





	Cain Mensch hält es mit Lucifer aus

**Author's Note:**

> Obwohl ich mit ganzem Herzen für Deckerstar bin, fand ich die Szene zwischen den beiden doch zu süß um nichts dazu zu schreiben :)

„So langsam reicht es aber mal, Lucifer!“, schlaftrunken und sehr genervt trat Cain hinzu in die Garage. Es war vier Uhr morgens. Der Teufel war gerade dabei ein Stück Altmetall mit seiner Flex zu massakrieren. 

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass wir einen Ruf zu verlieren haben?“  
Entsetzt faltete Cain die Hände über seinem Kopf: „Was denn für einen Ruf?“  
„Na, den als schlechteste Nachbarn natürlich!“, Lucifer wollte erneut ansetzen, als er wieder von dem anderen Mann unterbrochen wurde:  
„Ich für meinen Teil, würde aber gerne endlich einmal schlafen gehen! Sie sind nicht nur ein schlechter Nachbar, sondern auch ein schlechter Mitbewohner.“  
Lucifer ließ seinen Blick über Cains nackten Oberkörper wandern. Er war in nichts weiter als einer lockeren Boxershorts aus dem Haus getreten, um sich zu beschweren.  
„Ich kann nicht gerade dasselbe behaupten!“  
„Lucifer, ich bitte Sie! Das hier ist eine Undercover-Mission. Arbeit, wenn man so will. Wir spielen unseren Part als Pärchen schon authentisch genug.“  
„Aber, aber man kann sich doch nie sicher genug sein. Außerdem hatte ich doch bereits gesagt, dass das der Perfekte Moment ist, um sich auch Ihrem Problem zu widmen, Pierce“  
Cain seufzte. Er wusste, dass Lucifer in ihrer Zeit hier früher oder später wieder auf seinen Gefallen zurückkommen würde. Der Teufel gab wohl niemals auf.  
„Vergessen Sie es, Sie können mir nicht helfen!“, Cain machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und schlurfte zurück ins Haus.

Für einen Moment stand Lucifer reglos in der Garage. Sollte er Cain hinterher, versuchen ihn zu beruhigen?  
Schließlich entschied er sich dagegen. Alle Mühe, die er bisher getan hatte, um dem anderen besser zu verstehen war gegen eine Wand gelaufen. Aufgebracht knirschte der Teufel mit seinem Unterkiefer.  
Ein paar Mal versuchte er den Schalter der Flex umzulegen, ohne Erfolg. Das Gerät sprang nicht mehr an. „Was zur Hölle? Hallo, na los doch. Funktionier endlich!“, Lucifer begann das Teil wild durch die Gegend zu schütteln. Natürlich änderte sich nichts an der Tatsache, dass es still blieb.  
Da auf einmal ging Lucifer ein Licht auf. Dieser Mistkerl hatte ihm den Strom ausgedreht. Na, eben selbst schuld! Jetzt musste Cain damit leben, dass er sich wieder ihm zuwandte, wenn er sich schon nicht mehr in der Garage beschäftigen konnte. 

***

Der Tarnung wegen hatte Lucifer auf ein gemeinsames Schlafzimmer bestanden. Cain lag, den Rücken zur Tür gedreht still da. Das Licht war ausgeschaltet und einzig der Schein, des halbvollen Mondes tauchte den Raum in schimmernde Helligkeit.  
Seufzend plumpste der Teufel auf seine Betthälfte. 

So sehr Lucifer sich auch hin und her wälzte fand er keine Ruhe. Schlussendlich kramte er sein Handy hervor.  
Die letzten Nummern, mit denen er geschrieben hatte, hatte er nicht eingespeichert. Es waren nur irgendwelchen Frauen und auch einige Männer, die er kaum kannte. Bis auf einen gemeinsamen Abend hatte er keinen Kontakt zu ihnen. Er scrollte etwas nach unten. Da war auch eine Nachricht von Cloe, aber eigentlich hielt der Detective ihre Beziehung zu professionell, als dass sie Lucifer außerhalb der Arbeit viel schreiben würde.  
„Legen Sie das Handy weg, Lucifer!“  
„Alles verbieten Sie mir“, genervt verdrehte der Teufel die Augen.  
„Haben Sie etwa vor mit Ihrem Display die komplette Nachbarschaft zu erleuchten?“  
Jetzt war es Lucifer, der dem Unsterblichen den Rücken zudrehte und sein Smartphone aus Schussbahn brachte.  
Cain ließ sich dadurch nicht beirren. Er war felsenfest dazu entschlossen, sich das Gerät zu angeln.  
Obwohl Lucifer versuchte den anderen abzublocken, gelang es ihm doch sich weit genug über den Teufel zu beugen, dass er ihm das Handy aus der Hand ziehen konnte.  
So leicht würde Lucifer aber nicht einknicken, denn so wie Cain gerade halb über ihm lag, war es ihm ein leichtes den Mann aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, als er ihm das Bein wegzog.  
Reflexartig federte sich Cain mit seinen Armen ab, nur hatte er dabei nicht bedacht, dass er dafür für einen kurzen Augenblick den Griff um das Smartphone lockern musste.  
Beide griffen fast gleichzeitig wieder danach, doch Lucifer war um den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schneller.  
„Sagen Sie mir Cain, ist mir dieses Handy abzunehmen wirklich das, was Sie jetzt tun wollen“  
„Lassen Sie ihre Spielchen bei mir. Aber ja, ich würde so langsam wirklich gerne schlafen.“  
Auf einmal grinste Lucifer über beide Wangen: „Wenn das so ist, wie wäre es mit einem Deal?“  
„Ein Deal mit dem Teufel? Nur damit ich in Ruhe schlafen kann? Ich muss ja schon sehr verzweifelt sein, das in Erwägung zu ziehen. Was verlangen Sie dafür?“, Cain verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Nun“, gab sich der Teufel unschuldig, „ich würde mir schon etwas mehr Engagement in Ihrer Rolle als mein Ehepartner wünschen.“  
„Was genau schlagen Sie vor?“  
„Fangen wir doch einmal mit Ihren ehelichen Pflichten an!“  
„Sie wollen, dass ich mit Ihnen schlafe? Ist das Ihr Ernst?“  
Ein dämonisches Grinsen schlich über Lucifers Lippen: „Ich bin der Teufel, mein verehrter Freund. Ich lüge nicht. Deal?“  
Einen kurzen Moment zögerte Pierce. „Deal!“

***

„Weißt du Cain, wir schaffen es vielleicht nicht den Fluch zu lösen, aber wir können meinem Dad trotzdem trotzen. So wie es jetzt ist könnte es doch weiter gehen. Wir zwei bis ans Ende der Zeit.“  
Skeptisch verschränkte Cain die Arme: „Was ist mit Decker?“  
Für einen Moment wurden Lucifers Augen glasig. "Sie haben doch selbst gesagt, dass das schlimmste an ihrem Fluch ist, wie sie alle Menschen, die Ihnen wichtig sind, überdauern." "Und das hat Sie also nachdenklich gemacht. Ich bin also Ihre zweite Wahl, weil sie es nicht ertragen Decker zu verlieren."  
Lucifer zögerte für einen Moment: "Sie sind die einzige Wahl, die ich habe. Der Detective... nun ja. Außerdem verdient sie etwas Besseres."  
"Und ich nicht?", zog Pierce auf.  
"Sie mein verehrter Freund sind der allererste Mörder."  
"Erinnern Sie mich bloß nicht, Lucifer."

Lucifer nahm das als Anlass seine Arme um Cain zu legen. Dieser schnaubte verächtlich, aber als sich der Teufel näher an in drückte, machte er keine Anstalten ihn von sich zu drücken. 

Der morgige Tag würde noch früh genug kommen und Lucifer war sich fast sicher, dass Pierce dann wieder auf Abstand gehen würde.


End file.
